Sandy Cheeks
Sandy Cheeks is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in TNT's "The Spongebob Dead". Description Sandy is described as "strong, sneaky, loyal and a tough girl. Sandy hasn't lost anything and nothing holds her back and she is generally friendly towards others but if they threaten her group or herself, she will go ape on them and be very scary, maybe even scarier than Spongebob himself. Pre-Apocalypse Bikini Bottom Before the Apocalypse, Sandy worked as a high payed Scientist at The Institution of Computer Science. She loved her job. She was also a karate-extradordinare and nobody could best her in this activity. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Sandy at first was very confused about what was happening to the world around her and was often scared and not ready for what was to come. When she realized the dead were rising, she along with Squidward and Mr.Krabs were brought by the Military to the barricaded Bikini Bottom High School. She was then locked up in the Death Row classroom with Squidward by the Military after they figured out their sick plan. Sandy saw the zombies roaming the hallways and manages to smash the window with Squidward and they kill zombies with the textbooks and escape the overrun high school with Mr.Krabs, Mrs.Puff, Pearl, Mermaidman, Barnacleboy, Bubble Bass and Old Man Jenkins and they meet up with Spongebob, Patrick, Grandma Squarepants and Plankton and seek refuge in Squilliam's Mansion. Season 2 Sandy was a little more ready by the time Season 2 was released and her choice of weapon was a katana blade. Sandy was the toughest female survivor and basically along with Patrick, was a zombie killing machine managing to keep zombies away(for now). After Squilliam and his military offensive attack and Squilliam ends up being taken hostage by Squidward, Sandy sided with him and Mr.Krabs and the rest of the group(excluding Old Man Jenkins) to kill Squilliam. However, when Squilliam died, she seemed upset even though she didn't mainly show it. Season 3 Sandy helped out her group fight off a zombie herd that broke into Squilliam's former Mansion's property costing the lives of Mr.Krabs and Plankton in the process. Sandy was concerned about Spongebob getting colder but nonetheless, assumed the position of being Spongebob's samurai expert and the group resorted to hunting live bait. HOWEVER, Sandy listened to Kal and Kenneth when her group including herself were given an opprotunity by them to come with them and survive at their Log Factory. Sandy however did not trust them since she thought they were hiding something. Sandy turned out to be correct, they found out the hard way that this was a prison camp where they held innocent survivors as hostages in small cages. A caged survivor named Linda however helped out Sandy and her group defeat their captors although it cost Grandma Squarepants's life, Sandy was quite saddened seeing Spongebob go into despair after this happened. Season 4 Sandy was clearly more battle hardened and helped out her group to survive and cared for them and not for her own survival. After managing to kill a few armed bandits with her katana, Sandy listened to Squidward's advice with the rest of the group to seek sanctuary at a former clam shop owned by Squidward's now most likely dead brother. After meeting a good natured family and losing the one infected with cancer to zombies, they eventually found the coast and sought refuge on five boats not taken by survivors in the early days of the outbreak. But then after a kid named Mary died from a leg amputation and Squidward making love with Clarissa, Sandy and the others noticed flares go up back on land. Season 5 After the flares went up, Sandy and the others were attacked by unknown attackers with fire bombs and guns. They made it safely to a beach but Omar(son of Ernest and brother of Clarissa who are part of the good family) got shot in the leg. Sandy was satisfied that Omar lived but Clarissa soon after committed suicide by running into a herd of zombies to allow the others to escape which shocked Sandy. The next day, Sandy and the others meet a weak survivor named Pastor Ramen who ran out of food. After Pastor Ramen indirectly caused Mermaidman's death to only two zombies, Sandy's hate for the Pastor grew and Sandy and her group were kinda villains in Season 5 by taking over the church and imprisoning Ramen in a small closet. When Spongebob was getting voting ready if they should kill Ramen or spare him and leave the church, the same attackers from the coast arrived and terrorized them with the fire bombs, the leaders of this rival group turned out to be the parents of a little kid with Sandy and her group named Reyes and they are getting revenge for the downfall of the log factory back in Season 3. Squidward's group especially Spongebob himself and Reyes manage to defeat them but also the Church got destroyed by the fire and killed Pastor Ramen who was trapped underneath burning dry wall. Sandy was shocked that Spongebob ignored Ramen's screams and the next day, they found a gated community named The Georgetown Colony. Season 6 Sandy had a basic relationship with the Colonists but had her fair share of mistrust as well. She didn't really have big parts in Season 6 with the exception of being tied up at a tree by Lance after getting her katana blade stolen by him. She was later untied. Season 7 Sandy takes a good opprotunity to do a mission for Spongebob and Patrick outside the walls, leading away the 8,000+ zombies headed straight for Georgetown with Squidward, Ernest and Douglas. They eventually stumbled across Barbaric grounds inhabited by The Barbarians and she discovered a zombified Patrick Star among many other zombies tied tight to a stone wall, after she witnesses Squidward putting Patrick out of his misery, the Barbarians attack them shooting Ernest in the process. Samdy obviously along with Squidward killed many Barbarians. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sandy has killed: * Louis * Lance (Indirectly Caused) * Unnamed military officials (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous counts of unnamed people at the Log Factory. * A few unnamed Armed Bandits. * Numerous counts of unnamed Barbarians''(Caused)'' * Numerous counts of zombies.